


Clases De Dibujo

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Escuela, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, alpha/beta/omega
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: En la Academia Domino estudiaban tres Omegas con problemas muy distintos...Dos de ellos demasiado timidos para hacer algo y el otro demasiado alocado para resolver su situacion correctamente...Podran salir de esta?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bronzershipping, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, Tendershipping - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Holis a todos mis lectores!
> 
> Tadan!! :3 una nueva historia de su servilleta!
> 
> Un Omegaverse (porque el género se me ha pegado mis amores) y pos... Que más puedo hacer? XD
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece...
> 
> Espero que les guste y sin más que decir, a leer!

Awww..... - suspiraba un tierno Omega de 14 añitos mirando soñadoramente frente suyo.

Un par de gradas detrás de el dos Omegas miraban la escena con gotitas detras de la cabeza - .... Nee.. Ry-chan crees que hoy si saldrán corazones de sus ojos?

Ya los tiene Malik - murmuro un peliblanco que comía su merienda tranquilamente mientras ignoraba todo el desmadre a su alrededor, la verdad es que ni quería estar aquí... Pero era un buen amigo y debia de apoyar al pobre frente a ellos con su mal de amores.

Ryou, podrías al menos disfrutar la vista? - dijo Malik que aunque no miraba soñadoramente frente suyo, si estaba comiéndose con la mirada a varios de los Alfa's sudados y provocativos en la cancha - mira Ry, Bakura-san se ha quitado la camisa~

..... Y eso debería importarme por...? - murmuro Ryou ignorando el sonrojo en sus mejillas que la sola idea de un Alfa sin camisa generaba - Bakura es nuestro sempai, nada mas

Malik puso mala cara - Y Yami también lo es pero eso no quita que Yugi este coladito por sus huesos

**Golll!!**

Yami con asistencia de Bakura a anotado un nuevo gol para la Academia Domino! - grito el comentarista de la escuela que animaba el partido - esto nos deja con un aplastante 5-1, sera que la academia visitante podra con nuestros jugadores estrellas!?

Yami! Tu puedes! - grito Yugi que parecía en su mundo mirando el partido mientras Malik le miraba divertido haciendo sus propias porras al equipo de la escuela y Ryou sacaba un libro para leer.

Distintos gritos con los nombres de los jugadores más sonados del equipo se escuchaban, primeramente el de Yami Sennen, jugador y capitán del equipo... Además del Alfa más buscado y codiciado de medio pais. Bakura era otro de los nombres que resonaban, algo normal al ser el sub capitán y... Bueno, al menos en la escuela era popular por lo misterioso que era, nadie sabía nada de el y eso parecia atraer más a cierta parte de la población estudiantil....

De lo que si estaban seguros era que debia tener alguna conexión importante o no importaba que tan Alfa fuera, nunca entraría a este prestigioso instituto. Por ultimo estaba Marik Ishker, con una familia casi tan importante como la de Yami y con un cuerpo de infarto que traia a varias locas (y locos, los Omegas masculinos no se salvaban de caer en las garras de ese trío).

Ryou hizo una mueca por el ruido, estaba más haya de el como a Malik y Yugi les gustaba asistir a los eventos deportivos escolares... Debían estar usando esta hora libre para estudiar para el examen que tendrían dentro de poco, aunque bueno... A Yugi realmente no era que le importara el partido, estaba aqui solamente para apoyar al capitán del equipo y pos... Para verlo realmente.

Miro a su pobre amigo saltando en su asiento con la emoción del momento, el era Yugi Mutou, hijo menor de una importante familia japonesa y Omega en crecimiento para... Lo que sea que la familia quiera hacer con el, era triste eso pero Ryou ya se había resignado a tener poco voz y voto en su vida. Al menos era de una familia importante y eso le daba al menos algo de protección, no era que cualquier podia venir a marcarle y se saldría con la suya.

Malik Ishtar era el que quizás tenía más suerte de todos, era de una familia importante también y para colmo no tenía padres... Solo una hermana que le quería un montón y eso le permitía tener un poco más de decisión. Y por último estaba el, Ryou Hikary y listo... No lo mal interpreten, era un Hikary y ser un Hikary implicaba cierto estatus que realmente sentia no merecía... Total era solo un _Omega_ y su padre no parecía quererle mucho que se diga.

Esto fue todo señores! La Academia Domino ha ganado de nuevo! - llamo el comentarista animando a la audiencia que rugió excitada. 

Chicos! Vamos a ir a saludar a los jugadores! - chillo Yugi y Malik asintió rápidamente, Ryou por su parte les miro horrorizado pero ni siquiera pudo hacer nada para evitar ser arrastrado junto a sus amigos.

Y-Yami-san! - llamo Yugi alegre mirando al guapo tricolor sentado en la banca secándose el sudor de la frente, Malik se encargaba de mantener a un nervioso y tímido Ryou con ellos.

Uhh... Hola, pequeños - y Yami sonrió saludándoles a los tres, Malik juro que su pobre amigo se derretiría - espero que les gustara el juego - comento sin dejar esa sonrisa amable y despeino cariñosamente los cabellos del más pequeño de todos, justo como un _hermano mayor_ lo haria con uno menor.

Puff! Si no les gusta el juego a esos mocosos no debería importarte, además estoy seguro que les encanto - gruño una voz socarrona y justo repararon en Bakira junto a Yami... Aun sin camisa.

Baka, te he dicho que seas amable con mi **cuñado** y sus amigos - regaño Yami a su amigo y los dos Omegas detrás de Yugi hicieron una mueca de pena ajena, eso seguro había bajado al pobre de su nube.

Y si no lo había hecho antes ahora si termino de aterrizar, a la cancha llego una chica que hizo a Yugi desinflarse completamente - Yami-kun! Felicitaciones, otra vez in excelente juego! - y allí estaba el principal problema del enamoramiento del pobre tricolor.

.... Hola Tea-nee-sama - saludo Yugi escondiendo sus seguras ganas de llorar al ver a la pareja saludarse de piquito y todo.

Alli estaba Tea Mutou, flamante prometida de Yami y hermana mayor de nuestro protagonista - Aww! Hola Nii-chan, pensaba que estabas en clase - saludo la castaña sonriente y dando un beso en la mejilla del Omega a modo de saludo.

Ryou suspiro a su pronto papel de paño de lágrimas, ya le había dicho a su amigo que este amor estaba muy mal. Primero, Yami tiene 16 años (rayando en los 17) y casi estaba en la universidad; segundo, el Alfa no parecía mirarlo más que como un hermanito menor y adorable; tercero y ultimo... Era el prometido de su hermana mayor. El de cabellos blancos a veces se preguntaba que habia hecho malo el pobre para merecer enamorarse perdidamente del unico muchacho inalcanzable de todo el instituto.

El profesor no vino Nee-sama, por eso quisimos venir a ver el partido - susurro Yugi con una sonrisa suave que no llegaba a su ojos, que no daría por ser el quien se colgara del brazo de Yami.

Oka~ pero deberías apurarte, la siguiente hora comienza pronto - recordó la chica sonriendo sin soltar el brazos de su prometido, Yugi a veces se preguntaba si su hermana sabia de sus sentimientos - Yami, nosotros deberíamos irnos a almorzar, te traje un bento!

Eres muy amable Tea, no debiste haberte molestado - murmuro Yami con una sonrisa amable, Malik siempre se preguntó porque Bakura miraba con burla a la pareja... Principalmente a Yami.

Adiós mocosos! Yami vamos, quiero verte comer tu delicioso almuerzo hecho por las manos de tu linda novia~ - llamo Bakura con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa y abrazando por los hombros a un Yami cuya expresión cambio a una extraña - ya te regresamos a tu novio~!

Los tres Omegas miraron confundidos y sin entender el cambio de señas que hubo entre Yami y Bakura, Marik se les unió después de un rato con porte aburrido hacia las duchas, Yami solo tuvo tiempo de gritar una disculpa a su novia antes de ser arrastrado por los otros dos.

Esos dos siempre son iguales, robándome a Yami - gruño la Omega con mala cara y Yugi tomo eso para irse, su hermana no era mala... Pero sus berrinches no eran lindos.

* * *

_Cerca..._

Muchas gracias por sacarme de allí y... No me harás comer verdad? - gimió cierto tricolor con expresión sufrida.

Deja de ser pendejo, quizás y hasta la tipa hizo cocinar a su hermanito menor - tranquilizo Marik no queriendo darle leña al seguro drama - quizás te salves de la intoxicación con ello

Yami debería ser un hombre y comenzar a acostumbrarse a comer los brebajes que prepara su novia, cuando se casen solo eso comerá - comento Bakura con una sonrisa socarrona.

Voy a contratar un cocinero carajo, un día moriré en el intento de comer - gimió Yami con mala cara - juro que es la Omega con menor capacidad en la cocina, ella no hace comida... Hace una masa radioactiva destinada a destrozar tu estomago

Marik se rio socarronamente - Lo se, una vez vi la masa pastosa que pretendía ser un pastel de pistacho

Ya dejemos el tema que debo respetar a mi prometida... Aunque un dia de estos me mate con uno de sus gestos de amor - bromeo el tricolor antes de tomar una toalla e irse a quitar el sudor de encima.

* * *

_Con los Omegas..._

Yugi, no estés triste... - susurro Ryou en voz muy baja a su compañero de asiento, estaban en clase y lo menos que quería era llamar la atención del profesor - ya se te pasara esto, seguro es una etapa...

Que ser tan horrible soy como para andar soñando con el novio de mi hermana? - gimió Yugi deprimido.

Su conversa debe de ser bien interesante, les ruego compartan su conversa con los demás de la clase - llamo el profesor con tono serio haciendo que ambos se congelaran.

Ryou siendo generalmente la madre del grupo de tres (y a veces 6 o mas cuando se unian los cursos) se levanto sonrojado al sentir las miradas de todos los Omegas en su curso sobre el - disculpe profesor, solo le estaba explicando a mi compañero que hacer a la hora de conocer a un Alfa... Recuerde que falto a la clase pasada por "enfermedad" - bueno... Mejor dicho por su celo, pero eso no era problema de nadie - no estaba entendiendo lo que usted explicaba, perdón por interrumpir

Bien hecho Sr. Hikary, aunque el Sr. Muto debio haberme preguntado a mi - dijo el maestro para continuar con la clase de "Comportamiento y Etiqueta Omega", clase que si mal no recordaba Ryou... Malik habia odiado el curso pasado con toda su alma, gracias a dios que el era de un año superior ya y no estaba aqui si no... A Ryou le tocarían estas escenas vergonzosas mas seguido de estar Malik con ellos, estaba seguro.

El resto de la clase paso y para alegria de muchos el profesor dejo de hablar sobre sumisión y obediencia, Yugi recogía tranquilamente confundido y miraba como Ryou parecía algo apurado - Ry-chan... Nuestra próxima clase es en media hora, no necesitas apurarte y más porque seguro Malik está castigado

Es que necesito ir a hacer algo... - murmuro Ryou con fastidio y antes de que Yugi pudiera preguntar que era el peliblanco salio del salon.

A Ryou le sentaba mal no contarle a su amigo, pero es que ni aunque quisiera podría decírselo.... No con la tonta orden en su cabeza de no contarle a **nadie** esto, menos a sus amigos. Suspiro llegando a las gradas, ahora vacías de la academia y miro los cabellos blancos salvajes del Alfa que le molestaba, fumando algo seguramente prohibido por la academia - Buen día Bakura-sama

No me importa que me saludes lindura, después puedes coquetearme, ahora tengo que ir con Yami y tengo poco tiempo - gruño el Alfa arrojando el humo a otro lado - espero que lo tengas completo o no respondo

Ten... - su padre iba a matarlo por haberle sacado esto de sus ahorros, pero no podía evitar obedecer a Bakura, con tristeza saco el dinero de donde lo tenía cuidadosamente escondido - ... Esta completo...

Muchas gracias lindura, nos veremos en... Una semana, hay otro mocoso que me debe y tu puedes irte - dando una ligera caricia y besando la mejilla del menor, el Alfa se fue del lugar ignorando la mirada molesta y enojada del otro.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ayúdame~ - pidió un Alfa de cabellos rubios con voz melosa.

No, estas bastante grandecito como para hacer tus cosas solo - gruño Malik sin mirar al otro revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Ayúdame, Ayúdame, Ayúdame...! - repetía de forma molesta y soko para hacerlo peor se aferró a la espalda del Omega apoyando casi todo su peso - Ayúdame~

Eres peor que un mocoso de tres años cuando quieres Marik - gruño un Omega bastante arto.

No te dejare hasta que no me ayudes con la cartelera, tengo una creatividad nula y seguro le entrego a la profesora una cosa hay toda simplona - gimió Marik sin soltar al menor - ella quiere imágenes y colores, me ves cara de que se hacer una cosa así?

Te veo y me pregunto cómo has llegado hasta donde estas - murmuro Malik mirándole feo - déjame en paz, te ayudare pero tienes que trabajar conmigo

Vale~ - asintió Marik sonriente para continuar su camino - vamos a clase de dibujo?

Si, ya los chicos deben estar alli - asintió el Omega.

* * *

_Más tarde..._

Aquí estaba, la última clase de los jueves y en opinion de muchos la mejor. Una clase libre que se daba en el enorme estudio de artes de la academia y que juntaba a todos los grados en una sola gran aula con varios profesores bastante amables y tranquilos.

Yami! Siéntate aquí - llamo Yugi sonriente al ver al Alfa entrar... Toda su depresión anterior se fue nada más verle.

Hola peque, y tus amigos? - saludo Yami con su sonrisa amable de siempre, detras de el llego un Bakura con lentes oscuros y en silencio que se sentó pesadamente en un lugar detrás de ellos

Ryou desapareció después de clases y Malik salió con Marik, dijeron algo sobre comprar materiales para una cartelera - respondio Yugi con una sonrisa - y a Bakura-san le pasa algo...?

Esa debe ser la cartelera de sociología, ya sabia yo que Marik lucharia con ella - comento Yami - y Bakura...

Esto completamente bien, es más... Nunca he estado mejor mocoso - respondio el peliblanco sonriente desde atrás.

A veces le da por ahí, estoy medio acostumbrado a sus locuras - excuso Yami con pena ajena por la alegría extraña del otro.

De pronto vieron a Ryou entrar al salon y les sonrió a ambos amablemente, miro por uno de los lugares regados (la clase de dibujo no tenia esos asientos lineales típicos, el lugar era tan grande que podias colocar las mesas como sea o formar pequeño grupos). Pero antes de poder Bakura jalo de cerca suyo uno y lo puso a su lado - sientate aqui lindura!

Ryou solo atino a rodar los ojos y tomar asiento, ya había notado que Bakura tenía uno de esos extraños estados de ánimo y era mejor no contradecirle... Aunque tuviera que aguantarse varias cosas que sinceramente le fastidiaban.

Eres un ángel, yo ya le fuera pateado siendo mi mejor amigo y todo - comento Yami negando con la cabeza con pena ajena al ver a su amigo apoyado casi ronroneando contra el Omega peliblanco.

.... Estoy a punto - gruño Ryou con una venita en la frente.

Tu sabes que me amas conejito - murmuro Bakura sin dejar de sonreír, tomo la mano del Omega y la puso sobre su cabeza - hazme mimitos

A Bakura le dio uno de sus ataques de alegría? - pregunto Marik llegando con sus manos cargadas de material escolar, Malik detrás de el estaba igual - pobre conejo, tienes mi permiso de patearle

Bienvenidos estudiantes a una nueva clase de dibujo! - llamo una de las profesoras, esta era la que realmente importaba ya que las demás eran solo ayudantes de ella dada la gran cantidad de estudiantes - espero que estén trabajando en el proyecto de arte que les envie!

Yugi sonrió sacando el enorme cuadro que ellos seis estaban haciendo con ayuda de Yami, de verdad que esta era la mejor clase se todas.... Principalmente porque estaban ellos seis en su mundo y eran básicamente libres de hacer lo que querían siempre y cuando cumplieran con lo que la profesora pedía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje... Espero que les atraiga esta idea, me avisan que les parece con votos o comentarios!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mis amados lectores, espero que este bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Como no amarlo? Era tan perfecto... Amable, caballeroso, tierno, con modales y no lo diría en voz alta pero increíblemente sexy. Yugi no podia creer que semejante Alfa existiese - Yami-kum~ podemos ir a comer juntos?

.... Y comprometido con su hermana, la vida era una perra - cariño, si quieres una cita debes esperarte que dejemos a los chicos - recordo Yami tranquilo señalando al trio de Omegas en la parte de atras del vehiculo, y no tenia que señalar a Bakura y Marik que estaba en la parte de carga de la camioneta del padre de Yami - ademas tengo que ir a casa a ayudar a padre, podemos organizar algo mejor para mañana

Acabaron de salir de clases (que Yugi disfruto, principalmente la clase de dibujo donde tenía a Yami solo para el) y habían tenido que esperar por Tea (Yami por alguna "extraña" razón había insistido en que su novia tomara el taller de cocina para Omega en vez de la clase de dibujo, bueno nadie mas que el mismo Yugi sabia la verdadera razón) a que saliera del taller para Omegas que la academia daba.

Todos acostumbraban a ir y venir juntos, habian estudiado casi desde que nacieron (excepto Bakura que se habia agregado algunos años después) juntos y siempre se les veía juntos. Los Alfas acostumbraban a turnarse para ir por los otros diario, siguieron en una conversa llena de bromas con la musica de la radio de fondo, pronto llegaron a su primer destino donde Yami estaciono frente a una bonita casa estilo Egipcia - Bye chicos! - se despidió Malik sonriente al ver a su hermana saludarle feliz, desde atrás Marik bajaba de un salto al vivir cerca.

Marik paso por la parte de Yami que manejaba - Les buscare a todos mañana a las 6am, no voy a esperarte Bakura! - lo último lo grito al Alfa que se bajaba del vehiculo para subir a la parte de adelante... Y apoyarse contra Ryou.

Tu me ves como tu almohada personal o qué? - regaño Ryou con voz cansada.

Eres cómodo y adorable para mi dolor de cabeza - murmuro Bakura que en toda la clase y en todo este rato no se habia quitado los lentes oscuros... Estando en la clase de dibujo la profesora no dijo nada al respecto.

De que te sientes mal ahora? En el partido te viste fenomenal - dijo Yugi mirándole algo preocupado, el siempre se preocupaba por todos sus amigos y consideraba a Bakura uno de ellos.

Ni idea, pero no te preocupes enano... Seguro en un rato se me pasa y tu! - Ryou rodó los ojos cuando su mano fue levantada como usualmente era - hazme mimitos en el cabello

Un dia de estos voy a jalarte uno de estos mechones hasta dejarte medio calvo - murmuro Ryou en voz baja pero todos escucharon largando una pequeña carcajada.  
Por favor no, sus alas de murciélago le dan personalidad - bromeo Yami mirando a su amigo enfurruñado por el retrovisor.

Riendo amenamente dejaron a Ryou con un Bakura quejándose por haber perdido a su comodidad, el siguiente fue el mismo peliblanco Alfa que bajo a su modesto departamento... Yami siempre se preguntó quien se hacía cargo de su reservado amigo, que el supiera nunca habia visto a padres o representantes que vinieran por el y el nunca le habia comentado de nada respecto a la familia. 

Aww... No quiero dejarte Yami-kun - se quejo Tea de forma melosa aferrándose al Alfa a ver la entrada de su hogar cerca.

Tengo cosas que hacer cariño, padre me espera en la empresa para ayudarle - dijo Yami y Yugi creyo notar algo de hartazgo en su voz, no podía culparlo de ser asi.... Su hermana a veces podia ser artante.

Tea hizo un puchero aparentemente ignorante de todo - Esta bien, pero sabes que me dejaras solita y acongojada

Yugi nego con la cabeza mientras bajaba del vehiculo, ciertamente su hermana se pasaba de molestosa con el pobre... Ni el que sentia amar al tricolor podría ser tan pegajoso. Pronto Tea bajo y se adelanto hacia la casa después de lo que parecieron horas de despedida hacia el Alfa, Yugi detras de ella entro y miro sin mucho gusto la forma en que los Betas que mantenían el caserón limpio se inclinaban ante ellos con un suave saludo... Ellos dos podían ser Omegas pero su estatus exigia cierto respeto.

Entraron a la sala donde ambos miraron a su padre sentado mirando unos papeles - buen dia hijos, como les fue?

Hola papa! - saludo Tea saltando y besando la mejilla del hombre para tonar asiento a su lado, Yugi saludo más tranquilo e hizo lo mismo para tomar asiento al otro lado - hoy sáquela nota máxima en el examen que te comente y...

Yugi comenzó a ignorar la conversa, ya sabia que su turno llegaria cuando su hermana contara todos los chismes que habia escuchado hoy... Si su padre aun tenía tiempo para sus hijos despues de eso el podría resumir su día, no lo mal interpreten, el sabía que su padre les queria a ambos... Pero su hermana podia ser bastante llamadora de atención cuando quería.

Su padre era un Alfa bastante ocupado, teniendo varias empresas y siendo parte de una de las familias nobles del mundo tenia bastante en su plato... Pero aun asi siempre se aseguraba de dejar al menos unos minutos para pasarlos con sus dos hijos, a veces era muy poco pero Yugi estaba feliz por el rato que pasaba estando abrazado al brazo de su padre asi.

Estaba seguro que en algún momento deseo tener un hijo Alfa que continuará el apellido Mutou y heredara todo su imperio, no los discriminaba ni nada parecido... Pero Yugi sabia como eran las cosas y su hermana que cumpliria el convenio con la familia Sennen (mas alta en escala que ellos) no podria seguir el apellido, por ello recaia en el casarse con un Alfa noble de menor escala y en los papeles de casados asegurar que los cachorros sigan siendo Mutou

Y tambien de forma muy tenaz cuidar el patrimonio de su familia con ayuda de su hermana, no podían dejar que un Alfa cualquiera jugara y destruyera todo lo que su familia habia trabajado. Su esposo administraría la mayoría de la cosas familiares al ser el Alfa (su hermana se convertiría básicamente en una Sennen mientras el se mantendría siempre siendo un Mutou).... Con la supervisión de su padre ya que los que realmente heredarían la empresa y todo lo que familia tenia eran los cachorros de Yugi.

Le pedi a Yami-kun una cita y me rechazo - gimio Tea de pronto sacando de sus pensamientos a un Yugi ido por la sola mención del nombre de su amor secreto.

Estoy seguro que tiene sus razones, no siempre podía verme en citas con tu madre - tranquilizo el hombre con una sonrisa - es un Alfa ya casi en la universidad, seguro que tiene muchos pendientes

Hump! No le defiendas - gruño Tea enfurruñada.

Al durar un rato así el padre se giro hacia su hijo menor - y a ti cómo te fue Yugi-chan? Ryou-chan y Malik-chan como se encuentran? Tengo rato que no les veo por aqui...

Si, es que tenemos tiempo sin organizar una pijamada - asintió Yugi con una sonrisa - la primera clase estuvo bien y gracias a Ryou entendi la clase, lo siento soy algo quedado en lenguas - bromeo Yugi haciendo reír a su padre - el profesor no fue a la segunda así que fui a ver el juego de Yami-san con los chicos para hacerle porras, sera de la familia y merece apoyo nuestro no? - Yugi sentía que debia excusarse, no quería ser tan evidente con su amor secreto.

Tienes razón, Yami es un buen muchacho y sera básicamente de la familia - asintió su padre sonriendo sin sospechar nada para alegria de Yugi - cómo va el cuadro que me dijiste hacían tus amigos y tu?

Pues... - Yugi sonrio nerviosamente recordando el desmadre, nadie se ponia de acuerdo de que dibujar en si... Asi que Ryou como siempre ofrecio la solución, un cuadro abstracto dividido en tres partes (Alfas y Omegas se dividieron en grupos juntos) que igualmente combinara entre si y no pudiera notarse que se habia hecho por separado.

Había sido dificil el diseño pero ya al menos estaba listo y en proceso de ser llenado de color, otra cosa con la que discutieron como perros y gatos. Yami y el mismo querían hacerlo con tonos morados y rojos, Malik y Marik con tonos rosas y dorados, mientras Ryou y Bakura querían tonos negros y azules.

Solución? Un degrade, Malik y Maeik en un extremo comenzando con un amarillo casi dorado que se iba tornando en rosa, siguiendo con Yami y Yugi que comenzaban el tono morado hacia el rojo, y terminaban Ryou y Bakura con un azul casi blanco que terminaba en una pequeña parte de negro muy al final.

Estaba quedando espectacular pero terminaban más llenos de pintura ellos que el cuadro en si - estamos en proceso papa, juro que lo traeré y te encantara

Y si lo haces adornara esta pared, eso si... Quiero los nombres de los artistas - dijo su padre divertido.

Yugi sonrió - Estoy seguro que cada uno se pondrá creativo con las firmas - o bueno, estaba sonriendo hasta que el teléfono de su padre sonó anunciando que ya se habia acabado su tiempo juntos.

Hijos míos, me llaman de la empresa, nos veremos en la cena - susurró su padre levantándose apresurado para contestar.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Buenos días papá, como esta? - saludo Ryou en voz queda sentado en el sofá de la enorme (y algo solitaria) casa donde vivía, en su oreja estaba su teléfono y su expresión era algo apagada.

Bien hijo, espero que te fuera bien en la escuela y mantengas ese buen promedio de siempre - comento del otro lado el hombre.

.... Crees que podrás venir a cenar? Puedo prepararte algo sabroso... - murmuró Ryou mordiéndose el labio, tenia varios dias que no veía al hombre si no antes de irse a la academia y eso era de segundos nada más.

No creo cariño, puedes ir donde Malik o Yugi si te sientes solo - permitió suavemente.

Ryou suspiro derrotado, el sabía que no era que su padre no le quería... Solo que verlo significaba recordar a su esposa e hija fallecida y el mismo debía admitir que verse en el espejo no era fácil, el tambien amo bastante a las mujeres y habría deseado que ellas se salvaran en lugar de el. Desde aquel fatídico accidente su padre se había alejado de el (y de todos realmente) para poder lidiar con el dolor, Ryou no quería presionarle asi que simplemente se despidió - esta bien papa, te quiero mucho... Por favor, pide algo para que comas, no quiero que estes muerto de hambre, yo llamare a Yugi o Malik a ver si están disponibles

Está bien hijo, yo también te quiero - con esa respuesta el teléfono fue colgado y Ryou quedo allí mirando al techo aburrido - ... Voy a ver si Malik está ocupado

* * *

_Con Malik..._

No quiero desastre ni desmadre - gruño una Alfa de cabellos negros y piel morena a su hermano - si van a trabajar lo hacen en silencio, no quiero que media cuadra se queje del ruido

Esta bien Nee-chan, nos portaremos como se debe! - asintió Malik sonriéndose junto con Marik, Ishizu (la hermana mayor de Malik) no le creyó nada pero poco podía hacer.

Cuando te conocías de toda la vida (como Malik y Marik) y tenías casi la misma edad, el contrario se convertía en tu hermano, tu confidente, tu amigo y muchas cosas más... Principalmente tu compañero de locuras e Ishizu sabía que ese par estaba algo tostado del cerebro, de allí su temor de dejarles solos.

Su salvación llego en forma de llamada, era Ryou al teléfono y rápidamente mando a Marik por el muchacho que no permitiría que su hermano y amigo se volvieran (tan) locos.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura - dijo Ryou con voz regañona al Alfa que le perseguia con un pincel lleno de pintura negra - me manchas el uniforme y lo lavas tu!

Vamos! Quiero pintarte un conejito en la camisa - bromeo Bakura con sus lentes oscuros que acostumbraba a usar para clases de dibujos hacia arriba peinando los mechones alborotados.

Bakura, eso es oleo! No saldra jamas de la tela! - chillo el Omega haciéndose a un lado para que el pincel no tocara su cuerpo.

Bakura si te gusta decláratele y ya! Deja de molestarle para demostrar amor - gruño Malik burlón mirando la escena, detrás de el Yugi y Yami pintaban el cuadro ignorando totalmente las locuras de sus amigos - pareces un crio que le jala los cabellos al Omega que le gusta y dice despues que le odia

Bakura le miro feo por un instante - Urusei mocoso, y tu quédate quieto!

No voy a dejar que me manches! - negó Ryou escondiéndose detrás de uno de los estantes donde se guardaban materiales.

Bakura parecía querer a toda costa hacer su travesura - Te compro otro!

Era una nueva clase de dibujo y cada uno hacia lo suyo de siempre, Bakura molestaba a Ryou, Malik y Marik se reían de la escena, y por ultimo Yami y Yugi trabajaban haciéndose los desentendidos con el grupo de locos que tenia de amigos - cuando no estas de Happy estas molesto, y si no está gruñón y amargado... Voy a creer que tienes un severo caso de bipolaridad! - grito Ryou algo arto de estar huyendo de Bakura.

Solo quiero mancharte un poquito! - si, Bakura seguia con lo suyo.

.... Creo que ya está listo!!! - llamo Yugi con una sonrisa levantándose de su asiento, Yami junto a el inspeccionaba la obra por imperfecciones - vengan a ver!

Todos olvidaron lo que hacían para mirar en lo que trabajaron por semanas, se sonrieron orgullosos y llamaron a la profesora, un par de fotos y felicitaciones despues todos fueron libres de irse no sin antes recibir una nueva asignación.

Quiero que se pongan en parejas chicos y para la semana que viene me traigan una colección completa de cuadros, unos 15 por pareja - ordeno la profesora con una sonrisa, Yami y Yugi se miraron mutuamente quedando sin palabras juntos al igual que Marik y Malik, Ryou gimio sintiendo como Bakura le abrazaba hacia el - las ideas las evaluare y comenzaran a trabajar en ellas durante lo que quede de curso, elegire las mejores para que concursen en las galerías de Arte Interescolares!

Yami... Deberíamos comenzar desde ahora, son 15 trabajos - dijo Yugi mientras el grupo andaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Yugi tiene razón Bakura, cuando puedes? - pregunto Ryou resignado a este desastre.

Yugi... Ir a tu casa es... - Yami se detuvo con una mueca que solo Bakura y Marik interpretaron - ....Como está tu hermana?

Bien, aunque todavía mama no la quiso sacar de la clínica todavía - respondió Yugi sin notar nada de nada - la pierna todavía le dolía y mamá decidió dejarla hasta mañana, pero no me respondiste... Puedes hoy? Podría llamar a casa decir que te preparen un lugar...

Nadie más que los otros Alfas vieron como los hombros de Yami se destensaron visiblemente - para luego es tarde, creo que hoy es el único día medianamente libre que tengo

Yugi sonrió ampliamente - Bien!

Bakura... Tu puedes hoy? Mi casa está libre y puedo llamar al servicio para que nos tengan algo a ambos - murmuro Ryou mirando al otro peliblanco.

Si, como sea, aunque mejor en mi casa, tengo una mesa de dibujo enorme donde podemos trabajar - dijo Bakura encogiéndose de hombros - despues te llevo a tu casa, tu no te preocupes

Malik y Marik por su parte ya habían cuadrado todo un día (y casi semana de trabajo), pronto llegaron al vehículo negro de Bakura y se apretujaron dentro, Bakura manejando y Ryou con la mayoría de los bolsos en el copiloto, Malik y Marik casi uno sobre otro al igual que los dos tricolores (para sofoco de Yugi que podía sentarse casi en el regazo de Yami). Uno a uno Bakura fue arrojando a los otros en las casas y cuando se vio solo fue que Ryou se dio cuenta... Era la primera vez que alguno de ellos vería el departamento de Bakura, no sabia como pero nunca había surgido la oportunidad de visitar al peliblanco.

Nee Kura, Yami-san ha visitado alguna vez tu casa? - pregunto Ryou tímidamente.

No, siempre quedamos en la casa de Marik o Yami, son más grandes - respondió Bakura apagando el aire acondicionado y estirándose hacia la guantera - lo siento si te molesta pero necesito con urgencia esto, antes de las clases de dibujo no lo hice y ya estoy medio alterado

Ryou miro con desaprobación como Bakura sacaba un cigarro obviamente casero y de algo muy malo - eres horrible, en eso te gastas el dinero que me quitas a mi y a los demas? En drogas y cosas raras?

Pues si, el dinero que me envia el unico pariente que me queda no me llega para esto... Es caro sabes? - respondió el Alfa aburrido - y pedirle mas significaria darle explicaciones que no quiero darle, joder ya me da como 5 sueldos de cualquier ejecutivo entre academia y demás gastos cada quince dias... De verdad que no quiero verlo enojado pidiendo explicaciones o se jode nuestro convenio

Ryou que no entendia nada le miro timidamente esperando saber más del otro - no me mires con esos ojitos de gatito que te quedaras con las dudas, no te explicare mi complicada vida familiar... Es prácticamente nula y podría ser mejor, pero como soy un caso perdido no me he molestado en arreglarla

Pero... Es malo estar peleado con la familia - murmuro Ryou bajando la mirada pensando en su propia situación familiar - yo no tengo muy buena relación con mi padre actualmente y no se siente bien...

Yo no estoy peleado con el, solo que nunca nadie más que mi madre estuvo conmigo y ahora que se fue no quiero a nadie más molestando - gruño el Alfa que había terminado el cigarro - me siento mucho mejor! Y ya casi llegamos

.... Mi mama también se fue hace algún tiempo, entiendo como duele eso - murmuro Ryou mirando de reojo como Bakura estacionaba el vehículo en su lugar designado.

No lo sabía, ya entiendo porque me pareces tan bonito tu si me comprendes! - ronroneo Bakura repentinamente alegre y Ryou lo entendió todo.

Tu! Esa cosa que fumas es la que te da esos cambios de humor tan extraños! - regaño Ryou bajando del vehículo - no deberías hacer eso, te puede hacer daño!

No comiences con eso - gruño el mayor guiando al Omega a través de los pasillos y el ascensor - nada de lo que digas me hará dejarlo, se siente demasiado bien

Ryou le miro mal y severo - Pero todo lo que sientes es falso, no estas feliz! Solo tienes una cosa rara en el cuerpo que te hace estar feliz

Puff! Como sea, felicidad es felicidad - murmuro Bakura deteniéndose frente a una puerta en específico.

No! Y si no vas a escucharme se lo diré a Yami y Marik, estoy seguro que ellos si te hacen entrar en razón! - grito Ryou ya algo enojado, porque aunque Bakura le molestara sin fin aun le quería y consideraba su amigo.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse se encontró siendo apresado contra la pared por el cuerpo del Alfa - **no le vas a decir nada a nadie, entendiste!?** \- siseo mirándole con un enojo que Ryou nunca habia visto en el.

El Omega gimió al sentir la sensación incomoda de su cuerpo ajustándose a la nueva orden, odiaba profundamente que Bakura usara su _Voz_ en el - eres... Eres... Horrible! Yo solo me preocupo por ti!!

Bakura se alejó y despreocupadamente abrió la puerta del departamento - Pues no necesitas preocuparte, estoy perfectamente bien y entra... Veré que hay de comer o pediré algo para llevar, te gusta la pizza?

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

...Sucedió algo Yami? - pregunto Yugi mirando preocupado al otro.  
No... Solo vi algo que me incomodo un poco - murmuro el Alfa sintiendo como el hartazgo llenaba su sistema.

Por los dioses, Tea si que podía ser absorbente y fastidiosa. El admitía que en un principio quiso a la muchacha un montón y estuvo feliz cuando su familia anuncio el convenio (conocía a Tea de toda la vida junto a Yugi), pero apenas se comprometieron la chica se volvió.... Yami no tenía palabras para describirla mientras miraba su teléfono volviéndose loco por las millones de notificaciones.

Tea parecía querer 24/7 estar de zarcillo suyo, ya que Yami conseguía sacudírsela de encima era torturado con millones de mensajes. Gimió mirando, 95 WhatsApp, 120 mensajes de Facebook y como 200 fotos de la chica que le fueron enviadas por Instagram... Esto era ridículo, la mitad de los mensajes eran iguales! "como estas bebe?" "que haces mi amor?" "ven a visitarme porfa!"

En este momento Yami quería ahorcarla, lo peor era que no podía simplemente borrar toda esa porquería... Quizás entre tanta mierda haya un mensaje de su padre y tendría que revisar uno por uno - _mátenme..._

.... Yami... Te están diciendo algo malo? - murmuro Yugi cohibido ante el silencio del mayor.

Dame un segundo, necesito revisar esto - murmuro Yami pasando y borrando mensaje por mensaje - solo por curiosidad... A tu hermana no la sedan por el dolor? Digo debe doler tener una pierna rota...

Supongo que sera una local, no la dormiran completa por solo la pierna - dijo Yugi encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Necesito un contacto en el hospital que le duerma, necesito que me deje en paz o me volveré loco!_ \- pensó con fastidio - _y que se rompa otra jodida pierna para que se quede haya!_

Yami sabía que desearle eso a su novia era horrible, pero esto ya era acoso! Se sentía acosado y asfixiado, siendo peor que su educación de caballero le dictaba a ser amable con la Omega aunque quisiera asesinarla! - pareces enojado... Hice algo malo...? - pregunto Yugi con mirada deprimida, a sus sentidos llegaban las ligeras hormonas que liberaban los Alfas enojados.

Que...? No! Tu no me has hecho enojar nada, solo.... - murmuro Yami horrorizado al ver a Yugi triste, si había algo que odiaba era ver a la pequeña bola de alegría que era el Omega triste - sabes que...? Olvidemos esto, sigamos con nuestro trabajo...

... Seguro que no te hice enojar con algo? - pregunto Yugi parpadeando inocentemente.

Nada, tu nunca me haces enojar -asintió Yami para sonreírle alegremente y continuar con lo suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Hasta aquí llegue por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos una próxima vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mis amores lindos, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Soy una loca, loca perdida~ - cantaba Malik sonriente mientras bailaba y la música sonaba.

Sabes que eso se escucha horrible e insinuante verdad? - comento Marik divertido moviendo sus dedos sobre la mesa al ritmo de la música.

Malik siguió con lo suyo - Y tu con tu pensamiento cochino no me dejas ser

No es mi culpa que toda la música que este sonando hable de coger y demás cochinadas - se excusó el mayor encogiéndose de hombros - además no se supone que no debemos tener este nivel de volumen? Ishizu tendrá quejas cuando regrese del trabajo

Ishizu tiene quejas de cualquier forma asi que.... ~ - Malik tomo el control y cambio la música a un tecno bastante movido - ven conmigo....~!

Eres un caso perdido pero muy divertido - murmuro Marik haciendo girar al menor que rio divertido - no deberíamos estar organizando 15 obras de arte...?

La música inspira Marik, que no sabías? - dijo el Omega casi como si hablara de un secreto - vamos a inspirarnos un rato y cuando llegue mi hermana a gritarnos comenzamos, quizás hasta llamemos a nuestra colección "Hermana Enojada" y pintamos a Ishizu con sus distintas caras de molestia

Marik no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras giraba junto al menor al ritmo de la música, ni siquiera bailaban con ritmo... Solo se divertían juntos como mayormente hacian...

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Es un gusto tenerte por aquí Yami, Tea pregunta mucho por ti desde el hospital - comento el patriarca de la casa con voz amena.

.... Imagino - murmuro Yami aparentando tranquilidad aunque por dentro gemía hastiado - como esta ella...?

Bien, aunque deberá guardar reposo unos días - respondió alegre el hombre - si quieres y puedes ven a visitarle, seguro será muy feliz con tu presencia

Yugi que había estado acomodando unas cosas donde antes trabajaban llego ahorrándole la penosa respuesta que debería haber dado el Alfa - papa? Llegaste temprano...

Si hijo mío, hoy no había mucho que hacer realmente - comento el padre encogiéndose se hombros - no está feliz de verme?

Completamente, me gusta cuando estas aquí conmigo - asintió Yugi sin problemas - mama cuando regresa...?

Cuando se acabe el horario de visitas, sabes que ella está apoyando a tu hermana - en todo este rato Yami miraba feliz la interacción, como el gustaba ver a Yugi sonreír - por cierto Yami... Recuerdas que pronto es la fiesta anual entre familias no?

Ohh... No la recordaba, muchas gracias por eso - asintió el Alfa tricolor.

Yugi cariño, ya casi cumples 15 años... Creo que es hora de que comiences a asistir a estos eventos - dijo el padre de pronto llamando la atención de su retoño - aunque si no quieres está bien, el otro año si quieres podemos arreglar...

Ehh... - Yugi miro nerviosamente a su alrededor, la verdad era que un evento asi le daba algo de nervios... Y si hacia algo mal y dejaba a su familia en ridículo? No como su hermana que siempre era una estrella en cualquier evento que asistiese - s-seguro que estoy l-listo...?

Seguro que si, además eres un Omega joven y es tu primera fiesta... Seguro nadie te dice nada por alguna que otra falla - y más le valía a todos esos tontos no hacerlo o el defendería a su cachorro con uñas y dientes - es hasta divertido, estoy seguro que Malik te ha comentado algo al respecto

Yugi recordó el par de veces que Malik le había comentado al respecto, si habia dicho que habia sido divertido aunque tediosa la parte de protocolo que odiaba - y Malik estará allí?

Si su hermana quiere llevarle si, Ryou-chan también deberia ir como tu - respondió despeinando los cabellos de menor - puedo comenzar a organizar una cita con la modista para que te haga una ropa bonita para tu primera fiesta

Y si algo sale mal yo estaré allí para ayudarte como ayude a tu hermana - agrego Yami encogiéndose de hombros - yo cuidare de sus hijos no se preocupe

Muchas gracias Yami, eres todo un caballero... Espero encontrar a alguien como tu que cuide de mi Yugi - el aludido sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su corazoncito ante eso pero lo dejo pasar, total... No había nada que pudiese hacer.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ryou miro el departamento de Bakura sin saber como sentirse, después del misterio que rodeaba este lugar habia esperado mas.... Mas que un departamento modesto y típico de un adolescente medio descarriado, medio desordenado y que no habia sido limpiado en varios dias - sientate donde quieras y disculpa el desorden, la señora que me ayuda a limpiar tuvo un problema con su hija y no ha podido venir en varios dias - murmuro Bakura aburrido - ponte cómodo mientras reviso la nevera a ver si tengo algo comestible

.... Creo que mejor pides algo fresco, no confió en lo que sea que tengas en ese refrigerador - murmuro Ryou mirándole como una mama mira a un niño descarriado.

Pues.... Creo que haces bien, puede que en ese refrigerador haya cosas de meses y que ya tienen vida propia - bromeo el Alfa divertido - como te gusta la pizza?

Margarita, sin tantas cosas extrañas arriba - respondió Ryou encogiéndose de hombro.

Bakura hizo una mueca - Que aburrido, a mi que me gusta con chorizo y todo... Es más! Que tal si mejor pedimos hamburguesas? De esas medio chusmitas de las calles del hambre que tienen de todo!

.... Si te digo algo me crees? Nunca he comido una de esas... - dijo Ryou cohibido - siempre que como algo de chatarra lo hago en el restaurat cercano a mi casa y todo es preparado por un chef

Bakura parpadeo y se le quedo mirando como si no le conociera, hasta que frunció el ceño y volvió hacia donde anteriormente había dejado sus llaves - al demonio el trabajo, lo hacemos despues de comer que tu te vienes conmigo!

.... Ara...? - parpadeo el Omega girando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Te llevare a un lugar donde preparan comida excelente, no sera la comida fina que estas acostumbrado a comer pero a penas la pruebes estoy seguro que la preferirás - explico Bakura rodando los ojos - necesitas vivir demonios, esta parte rica es como una burbuja que te encierra y no te deja conocer lo mejor de la vida! Bueno... Tambien hay muchas cosas malas pero te diviertes y si estás conmigo estaras bien, aunque primero nos cambiaremos este uniforme todo elegantoso

Bakura no traje ropa - recordo Ryou algo abrumado por la situacion.

Algo debo de tener que te sirva, en los barrios de clase media-baja los Omegas se visten como sea - murmuro Bakura sonriendo alegremente mientras iba hacia e pasillo.

Ryou totalmente confundido espero que regresara el Alfa y pronto lo hizo con una ropa totalmente distinta, era sencilla y para nada elegante pero de alguna forma parecía sentarle bien al peliblanco - ten, ponte esto... Seguro te queda bien

Ryou suspiro preguntándose en que clase desastre se estaba metiendo pero asintió tomando a ropa, se cambió y miro en el espejo... Una camisa sencilla decorada con un conejito roquero en el centro (cosa que se ganó una mirada frustrada en el pobre Omega) y unos jeans sencillos, zapatos igual normales nada de marca e incluso era holgado y cómodo... De alguna forma a Ryou el gusto.

Te ves genial! Me gusta más este look que el de Omega estirado y fino - comento Bakura mirándole sonriendo y tomo su mano para arrastrarle de nuevo al auto. Ryou curioso miro como salian de todo lo que conocía (siendo un Omega joven de una familia importante nunca habia tenido necesidad de salir de la parte privilegiada de la ciudad) y entraban en la zona podría decirse que pobre.

El Omega noto que Bakura parecia en su elemento, sonreía de una forma que nunca había visto sonreir al Alfa y miraba todo con un brillito nuevo en sus ojos - pareces conocer bien este lugar Kura...

Como no tienes idea pequeño conejito - murmuro Bakura y de pronto detuvo abruptamente el vehículo cuando miro a alguien caminando por la calle, Ryou curioso miro al rubio que también pareció reconocer a Bakura.

Hombre, siglos sin verte! - chillo el rubio desconocido chocando el puño con el peliblanco - cuantos años desde que te fuiste definitivamente de este lugar?

Muchos hermano, a todas estas... Tu hermana por fin se operó? - pregunto Bakura pareciendo genuinamente preocupado.

El rubio asintió enérgicamente - Claro coño, no creerías que dejaría que mi hermana quedara ciega no? Y quien es la mota blanca que me mira como si fuera un alíen..?

Ohh... Te presento Joey, este es Ryou - dijo Bakura jalando al pobre Omega hasta casi dejarle sentado en su regazo - y Ryou el es Joey, conocido bastante cercano

Eres un bastardo de lo peor, conocido cercano? Dile la verdad carajo! Rompimos bastantes ventanas juntos de la vieja amargada de la esquina! - gruño el recién nombrado Joey pegándole tremendo zape a Bakura - no me digas que ahora eres estirado y te da vergüenza que sea tu amigo!?

Para nada, solo que este chico que ves aquí no es como tu... Es más delicado - tranquilizo Bakura dejando que el pobre (y extremadamente sonrojado de Ryou) regresara a su asiento - tu te agarras a madrazos conmigo siendo Omega y todo, a el le quiero manchar de pintura y chilla horrorizado

.... Eres Omega!? - pregunto Ryou medio horrorizado, un Omega no se comportaba así.

Joey le miro por unos minutos hasta que chasqueo los dientes y miro a Bakura de forma cómplice - le puedo echar a perder? Un rato conmigo y puede mandar a la mierda a toda esa academia de estirados donde estudian, incluso le muestro como usar el Bate contra pervertidos... Lo recuerdas?

Como olvidarlo...? Tienes todo mi permiso de volver a este conejito delicado en uno malvado - asintió Bakura sonriente mientras Ryou les miraba parpadeando - por cierto, iba a llevar a Ryou a conocer la comida de alguien que cocina con amor y corazón... No porque lo estudio en una institución estirada... Quieres venir? Yo invito

Ya se! Estoy seguro que estarán encantados de verte por allá! - chillo Joey subiendo sin mucha ceremonia en la parte trasera del vehículo - que estas esperando pendejo? Ya me dio hambre de solo pensar en una de esas hamburguesas burreras que tienen de todo, estoy seguro que ahora si puedes pagar una de esas

Las que me de la gana - asintió el alfa sonriente - y espero que hables conejo, aquí no necesitas ser todo educado y tierno... Si me quieres decir pinche perro sarnoso déjame en paz que estas siendo pendejo estoy seguro que te darán papas fritas grasosas extra en aquel lugar, no hay profesores ni nadie que se horroricen porque hables en contra de un Alfa

Y yo te daré un premio, Bakura a veces se pasa de cabron - comento Joey mientras confianzudamente maniobraba para abrazar los hombros del pobre Omega para nada acostumbrado a nada de esto - y mientras llegamos cuéntame... Bakura a hecho alguna cosa vergonzosa de la que pueda burlarme?

Ohh no Ryou! Retiro lo dicho, sigue siendo el conejo calladito de siempre - gruño Bakura aunque por primera vez Ryou noto que no había malicia ni demanda en su voz. 

Ettoo... La primera palabra es la que cuenta - murmuro Ryou cohibido y contagiado por el aura bromista del otro.

Ya sabía yo! Cinco minutos con Joey y ya eres un conejito malvado - se quejó Bakura de broma y Ryou no pudo evitar reirse, de verdad que le estaba gustando toda esta situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos una proxima vez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mis amores lindos, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Sigue que esto es oro! - dijo Joey con una amplia sonrisa divertida - seguro que toda la pandilla muere por escuchar todas estas cosas vergonzosas que ha hecho nuestro Kura-chan

Te he dicho que odio que me llames asi - gruño un Bakura enfurruñado mientras estacionaba el vehículo, Ryou del lado del copiloto se aguantaba la risa.... Su cerebro todo entrenado le decia que reirse de un Alfa junto a otro Omega estaba mal, pero no podia evitarlo!

Neee Joey! Hubo una vez que ha Kura se le olvido un trabajo importantísimo de educación física y el profesor Kariya es un ogro, si fueras visto su cara de frustración y rabia mientras el porfesor le gritaba - comento Ryou con una sonrisa enorme, es que era tan divertido burlarse de Bakura y verlo refunfuñar mientras Joey se reia a sus anchas - es mas mira...! Un amigo tomo una fotografia de su cara!

Joey rio mas al ver el teléfono de Ryou con la fotografía de Bakura con cara de estreñido - esto es oro! Tienes que pasármela!

Ryou.... Conejito malvado y horrible, Joey te esta contaminando - lloro Bakura cómicamente mientras bajaba.

Ryou se rio junto a Joey también bajando del auto y miro el lugar, no era ni de cerca los lugares elegantes y sofisticados a los que acostumbraba ir con su padre y madre hacía tiempo.... Pero tenía su encanto y Bakura parecía estar absolutamente feliz asi que no tenia nada de que quejarse - Duke! Tristan...! Miren quien volvió! - grito Joey llamando la atencion de los dos unicos meseros que atendían el sitio.

Umm... Bakura!? - dijo uno de los pelinegros aludidos acercándose - eres tu?

El mismo, yo no puedo creer que cambiara tanto para que preguntes si soy yo o no! - gruño el Alfa chocando puños con el otro - vine a comer así que dile a los viejos que preparen varias de lo mejor que tengan!

Y por partida triple, el pendejo aquí paga - agrego Joey sonriendo e intentando que un nuevo (y muy tímido) Ryou no se escondiera detrás de el.

Te salió otro hermano o qué? - pregunto el otro pelinegro mirando al Omega peliblanco tímido.

No seas pendejo, podemos parecernos pero no somos hermanos - gruño Bakura dándole un zape que casi le deja en el suelo - es Ryou... Ryou, este de aquí es Duke y el otro es Tristan - presento de forma rápida a los dos Alfas que sonrieron amablemente al Omega cohibido.

Dejémonos de presentaciones y vamos a comer carajo! - grito Joey empujando a todos hacia una de las sillas y mesas plásticas, nada como a lo que Ryou estaba acostumbrado.

Bakura le sonrió sentado casi como si donde estaba fuera un trono y miro al de nuevo cohibido Ryou - ya verás que te va a encantar conejo!

Si no le gustan es porque está loco - agrego Joey igual de alegre.  
De pronto aparecieron un par de señores algo mayores que miraron a Bakura con cariño - hola querido, tiempo sin verte! - dijo la mujer pellizcando cariñosamente una de las mejillas del Alfa.

.... Ya casi había olvidado lo molesto que era esto - murmuro el peliblanco sobando su mejilla abusada.

No te quejes que sabes que es amor - gruño el hombre despeinando aun más la salvaje melena.

Bakura (para asombro de Ryou) esta vez si se sonrojo un poco en vergüenza - Que la gente por aquí no puede saludar de forma normal!?

Ohh! Como ahora eres un caballero de alcurnia se te debe saludar de manita? - pregunto Joey burlón.

No... Pero tampoco es para que me despeines o me dejes sin cachete, mas rústicos imposible ustedes dos - gruño el Alfa de forma extrañamente cariñosa.

No seas marica, y yo que pensaba darte un descuento por el tiempo que te perdiste nuestra maravillosa comida - dijo el hombre mientras la mujer se reía - ahora te jodes y pagas igual que los demás, seguro que no es molestia ahora

Por dios! Tengo hambre y lo que ustedes hacen es hablar! - regaño Joey enfurruñado.

Obviamente se ganó una mirada enojada del hombre - Tu siempre tienes hambre asi que no presiones o te meteré una chancla en la hamburguesa

Hamburguesa de chancla? Esa no me la sabia - se burló Bakura.

Querido, mejor vamos a prepararles su comida antes de que Joey se coma la mesa - bromeo la mujer sonriente.

Con eso ambos señores regresaron a lo que Ryou supuso era la cocina (que aparentemente solo era un tráiler), aprovecho este momento a ver dónde rayos estaba metido... Aunque tampoco había mucho que ver, todo era tan sencillo y sin mucha cosa. Era el lugar más normal y sin decoraciones en el que había estado en su vida! Eran simplemente mesas y sillas de plástico alrededor de un tráiler en una esquina.

De pronto regreso Duke con una enorme bandeja dejando varias hamburguesas en la mesa - aquí tienen de todo un poco, si quieren más solo avisen!

Escoge una Ryou! - alentó Bakura deteniendo a Joey que parecía querer saltar sobre todas.  
El Omega menor miro con duda las cosas desordenadas y grasosas que estaban frente suyo, escogió la que parecía ser más pequeña y menos grasosa - eso no te va a matar! Quizás si a engordar un montón, pero no morirás por unos kilos de más conejo - gruño Bakura rodando los ojos por la forma en que Ryou miraba todo cohibido.

No queriendo despreciar nada Ryou tomo delicadamente un bocado y tuvo que admitir que sabía genial, al parecer escogió una que en vez de tener carne tenia pollo y varias otras cosas que aun no podía diferenciar - por dios chico, no seas tan elegante y fino para comer - regaño Joey que ya le estaba entrando a su propia hamburguesa se forma salvaje y hambrienta - si te ensucias la camisa dices que es sangre y no salsa de tomate

Pero.... - murmuro Ryou tímido.

Anda! Come como si no hubiera un mañana, total esa ropa no es tuya - agrego Bakura con todas las ganas de ver a Ryou dejar de ser tan fino y elegante - ensuciate, aquí vale verga quien seas... Si te ensucias o comes como un salvaje nadie va a criticarte!

Ryou dio otro mordisco, esta vez no tan controlado y trago reteniendo una sonrisa, eso estuvo bueno! - ni pregunto si te gusto, eso se nota - comento Bakura divertido a lo que Rypu asintió alegre, continuaron así durante un largo rato hasta que terminaron y los peliblancos volvieron por donde vinieron después de despedirse de los otros.

* * *

_Días después..._

Awww... No tiene algo que no sea un vestido...? No somos chicas - murmuro Yugi apenado a la modista que estaba frente suyo.

Habían pasado algunos días y los Omegas se habían reunido en el lugar de la modista que les harían sus trajes para la fiesta (a la cual todos asistirían para la fortuna de un tímido Yugi), pero por alguna razón la Beta solo les había traído vestidos para que usaran - pero es que con sus curvas y figuras estoy seguro que les quedara genial uno de estos!! Vamos, pruébenselos! Se verán hermosos y seguro ganaran una excelente impresión de todos!

Ryou quería salir corriendo de la vergüenza y lo peor era que sabía a su padre le daría ilusión verlo con una de las cosas que tenía en frente, Malik estaba frustrado... El no era una chica! Aunque admitía que el vestido frente a el estaba realmente hermoso. Yugi suspiro y fue el primero en adelantarse, la hermana de Malik vendría en dos horas por ellos así que no podrían estar en esta lucha toda la vida - .... Voy a probármelo nada más, pero no prometo nada

Yay! - chillo la Beta completamente emocionada.

Ryou y Malik le miraron con goterones detrás de su cabeza... Demonios que desde que llegaron parecía fangril chillando de un lado a otro lo adorables que eran, que nunca había visto Omegas tan lindos y que estaba extremadamente feliz de atender a bellezas como ellos.

Yugi salió del vestidor y se miró completamente avergonzado al espejo, esto era vergonzoso!.... Pero el vestido ceñía sus finas (aunque algo infantiles curvas) y se le quedaba al pelo solo había un único problema... Se miraba y no se reconocía, se había transformado repentinamente en una chica!! No podía creer lo femenino que se veía - awww... Viste? Te queda como si lo fuera hecho a la medida...!

No hay algo que me haga ver menos como una chica? - pregunto Yugi cohibido.

.... Además ahora que recuerdo la temática de la fiesta es japonesa, deberíamos usar Kimonos o Yukatas - murmuro Ryou que por fin se le ocurrió algo para salir de la tragedia del vestido.

Ohh!! Cierto, demonios casi no se me pasaba ese detalle! - Chillo la Beta y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia los estantes donde millones de ropas desfilaba, regreso con un grueso paquete de cosas que hizo al trio hacer una mueca de incomodidad.... Habían Kimonos de 7 capas!

Es una fiesta sencilla, no necesitamos un Kimono que pese mil kilos - gruño Malik ya arto - nos dejas revisar a nosotros...?

No! Encontrare algo que les quede genial y que les guste! - regaño rápidamente la mujer y de pronto jalo a Ryou para ponerle algo entre las manos - ponte esto! Estoy segura que te quedara bien y te gustara!

Ryou suspiro y se dijo a si mismo que al mal paso darle prisa, entro en el probador y minutos después salió... El Kimono no era incomodo, tampoco pesado o demasiado ornamentado... Era femenino pero no lo suficiente como para hacer a Ryou incomodo, la chica incluso había acertado con sus colores favoritos - que dicen chicos... Me veo bien?

Genial! - chillo la Beta mientras los dos Omegas amigos del peliblanco asentían con sonrisas.  
Luego fue el turno de Malik que también quedo a gusto con su Kimono, aunque se sorprendió con el pensamiento de si a Marik le gustaría como estaba vestido actualmente y se sonrojo un poco.

El último fue Yugi que también quedo satisfecho con su prenda... Aunque termino vistiéndose de forma fémina, pero sin quitar quien era el. El Kimono era femenino si, pero seguía siendo Yugi el Omega de siempre - awww mis lindura! Se ven hermosos! - chillo la mujer al verles vestidos a los tres, salió corriendo y regreso con varias joyas que acomodo en los menores.

Enviare sus ropas planchadas y listas en unos días, que pasen un lindo día! - se despidió la mujer en cuanto [Ishizu](https://r.search.yahoo.com/_ylt=AwrE180mCPtfwHgAlhKr9Qt.;_ylu=Y29sbwNiZjEEcG9zAzEEdnRpZAMEc2VjA3Ny/RV=2/RE=1610315943/RO=10/RU=https%3a%2f%2fyugioh.fandom.com%2fes%2fwiki%2fIshizu_Ishtar/RK=2/RS=0biVBPvjqtzAWnqNcFUyWNB_LNA-) vino por ellos. En el auto se sonrieron nerviosos, estaban esperando esto con ansias y ganas de que todo saliera bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis mis amores, como están? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Era un nuevo y muy especial día en la residencia Mutou ya que esta mañana llegaron los trajes que la familia usaría para la fiesta, aunque la emoción del asunto era otra...... Su retoño más pequeño asistiría por primera vez y los padres estaban extremadamente animados por tal hecho - awww bebe... Ya estas creciendo! - gimió una Omega de cabellos negros apapuchando al pequeño.

Mama... - se quejó el menor sonrojado por el trato.

Cariño, vamos a ver como se ve con la ropa... Dejale cambiarse - murmuro el padre con una sonrisa divertida.

Con una sonrisa la madre asintió dejando a Yugi correr con la caja en sus manos animado, podía estar nervioso por la fiesta... Pero la emoción de sus padres si que era contagiosa! - mama! Papa! A mi también me enviaron mi traje para la fiesta - llamo Tea con un puchero, no sabia que era o porque, pero la situación no le estaba agradando... Se suponía que estos eran sus momentos!

Ella siempre era el centro de atención de la familia a la hora de los eventos, era la atractiva y delicada Omega de la familia que para colmo se casaría con el tipo importante... No entendía porque ahora su hermano menor parecía estar llamando más la atención que ella, no era normal! Su hermano siempre estaba en su esquinita en estos momentos y descubría que le gustaba que fuera así.

Pruébalo cariño, seguro te ves hermosa - dijo la madre tranquila sin quitar su mirada del baño donde Yugi se cambiaba haciendo a Tea tener que esconder un gruñido frustrado.

El padre se adelantó con una sonrisa sin notar el estado de animo de su hija - Ve a cambiarte hija, quiero ver a mis dos retoños resplandecer

Tea asintió todavía no sintiéndose demasiado conforme con la situación, Yugi salió segundos después usando aquel Kimono y ambos padres jadearon encantados - donde está mi bebe chiquito...? Aquí veo a un Omega espectacular - bromeo el padre acercándose y haciendo girar cariñosamente al menor.

Papa, que cosas dices... Tampoco es para tanto - murmuro Yugi avergonzado por el trato.

Y eso que todavía falta lo mejor - la madre llego con una caja más pequeña que la de sus ropas entre sus manos, allí dentro estaban las joyas que iban con el Kimono y comenzó a acomodar en el Omega.

Fiiuu~ - silbo el padre alegre al ver a Yugi - que hermoso hijo me salio

Por los dioses, no puedo con ustedes - gimio Yugi sonrojado y apenado, no estaba nada acostumbrado a ser tan elogiado.

Pero si estamos diciendo toda la verdad, eres bellísimo Yugi - aseguro el padre arrodillándose frente al menor para mirarle con cariño, de pronto fruncio el ceño haciendo a Yugi preocuparse - demasido lindo, creo que no te sacare de mi vista en toda la fiesta.... Aun no estoy listo para que me quiten a mi pequeño, suficiente con que mi hija mayor ya este comprometida, no! me niego... Yugi tendrás novio a los 50 años más o menos, me importa un comino lo que diga la gente

Papa! - regaño el tricolor sonriendo divertido.

Nadie noto que la castaña ya había regresado vestida con su llamativo Kimono y no hayan volteado a verla, miraba como Yugi era bromeado y elogiado con envidia... Se suponía que ella era la mayor! La mejor! Miro con recelo la figura del Omega y no le gusto lo que vio.... Estaba siendo opacada por el tricolor y eso no era justo.

Y con justa razón estaba nerviosa de ser desplazada, Yugi tenía un cuerpazo a su corta edad... Demonios ella luchaba en un gimnasio día a día para tener lo que tenía y su hermano sin hacer un carajo parecía tener mejor cuerpo! Estilizado y delicado, en ese Kimono resaltaban partes de Yugi que nunca había visto y debía admitirlo.... Estaba envidiosa.

Hija que haces allí? Ven! Tu también estas preciosa, quiero tomarles una foto a ambos - pidió el padre llamando la atención de Tea.

Está bien papa - asintió la chica con una sonrisa y escondiendo sus anteriores pensamientos se abrazó a Yugi posando para la cámara, algo se le ocurriría... Pero su hermano menor no la opacaría, ella no lo permitiría!

* * *

_Poco después..._

Yami suspiro por enésima vez mientras escuchaba a su "novia" hablar tontería y media, de verdad no sabía que le poseyó para aceptar esta cita... Ah si! Que era un caballero y ya había rechazado demasiadas veces a la mujer - _donde están Bakura y Marik? Necesito que me saquen de esta tortura!_

Y puedes creerlo? En estos días llegaron los trajes para la fiesta y mis padres ni pendiente de mí, estaban demasiado ocupados adulando a Yugi - gruño Tea llamando la atención del Alfa.

Es su primera fiesta y Yugi está nervioso, es normal que ellos como padres le digan cosas así para darle seguridad - tranquilizo Yami medio enojado, que le pasaba a esta? Ahora celosa de que su hermano recibiera amor?

Igual, no era para tanto - refunfuño Tea.

Si lo era, no necesitas ser el centro de atención 24/7 - regaño Yami rodando los ojos - Yugi es tu hermano menor, que no sentiste siquiera la necesidad de apoyarle?

Para que le iba a apoyar si tenía padre y madre comiendo de su mano, no necesitaba mi apoyo! - Chillo Tea enojada - y tu! Eres mi novio, se supone que debes estar conmigo!

Tea, que sea tu prometido no significa que deba estar contigo todo el día y si no escribirte a cada 5 segundos, tengo una vida! - bien Yami no sabía porque, pero ahora Tea si le había hecho enojar - además, serás mi novia pero Yugi es mi amigo y si tengo que escoger a alguno de los dos le escojo a el que no me tiene completamente harto!!

Yami sabía que todo lo que dijo quizás estuvo mal, pero es que Tea necesitaba que alguien le dijera que ser así no estaba bien! Miro alrededor, nadie se dio cuenta de nada gracias a que el no estaba acostumbrado a levantar la voz en estos casos y miro a Tea que parecía horrorizada - te ruego que medites las cosas para que seas mejor persona, hasta luego Tea, nos vemos en clase

Con eso el Alfa se fue dejando a una shockeada mujer detrás, salió con la frente en alto de haber hecho las cosas bien... Le dijo sus verdades, pero no la avergonzó en público... Todavía nadie se daba cuenta de nada!

Lo que si debió haber tomado en cuenta era que a una mujer así no se le descuidaba, ella reuniría todo lo que estaba sintiendo y lo pagaría con quien menos podía defenderse.

* * *

_Día de la Fiesta..._

Yami suspiro mirando la puerta de entrada a la casa de los Mutuo, estaba vestido con un traje elegante y venia por el par de Omegas menores de la familia. Había pasado unos días sorprendentemente tranquilos, Tea no le había atosigado y esperaba que fuera porque había recapacitado con sus palabras.

La fiesta era mayormente en parejas, por eso era que el venia por los Omegas de la familia mientras los padres de estos se habían ido por su lado hace unos minutos. Yugi debería haber sido buscado por otro Alfa, pero ni la familia (o Yami para el caso) habían confiado en alguien lo suficiente como para dejar a su retoño más pequeño al su cuidado.

Miro la puerta abrirse y salió su "novia" con una expresión rara, nada que le sorprendiera en ella realmente... Pero cuando salió la segunda persona fue cuando su cerebro colapso y su instinto pareció dar un ronroneo de aprecio... Ese era Yugi? No podía creerlo, se veía bellísimo!

Nunca había visto a Yugi vestido de esa forma, algo normal considerando que era su primer evento. Pero algo que nunca había hecho era notar que el Omega poco a poco sacaba un cuerpo que... Bien, Yami debía de dejar de ver al menor y su instinto de ronronear como si fuera visto una presa sabrosa a su alcance.

Hola Yami! Como estas? - saludo Yugi con una sonrisa radiante, Tea paso gruñendo algo en voz baja y sin siquiera saludar.... Cosa que a Yami le valió verga, demasiado concentrado en cosas más importantes (y bonitas) como para estarlo perdiendo con ella - perdona a mi hermana, lleva días enojada y aunque le hemos preguntado no nos ha dicho por qué...

H-Hola Yugi - por dios! Eso fue un tartamudeo? Yami nunca en su vida había quedado tan sin aliento! Pero es que ahora que Yugi se había acercado a la ventanilla y podía detallarlo mejor se le había secado la garganta! - te v-ves bien...

De verdad? Mama insistió en maquillarme un poco, aunque no estoy seguro de nada Yami... - murmuro Yugi nervioso.

Yami frunció el ceño por al inseguridad del otro, con la forma en que se veía nadie se fijaría en nada más! De hecho... Le mirarían mucho para su gusto.... - _momento... Estoy celoso...?_ \- se preguntó Yami medio sorprendido, el no había celado a nadie! Ni siquiera a Tea cuando sintió algo por ella! - estoy seguro que estarás bien pequeño, ya verás que...

Podemos irnos? La fiesta iniciara sin nosotros - gruño de pronto una Tea arisca desde la parte del copiloto y Yami quiso patearla de su auto.

Creo que es mejor irnos de verdad Yami, se nos hará tarde - susurro Yugi cohibido a lo que Yami simplemente asintió.

El viaje fue en silencio, Yugi estaba demasiado nervioso para decir algo y Tea parecía estarle aplicando a todos la ley del hielo (cosa que más que molestarle a Yami le hacía feliz). Y Yami estaba controlando a su instinto loco que se había alborotado con ver a Yugi, después de un rato llegaron al lugar y Yami fue el primero en bajar para abrirle la puerta a su prometida - por fin algo de atención

 _Y si vuelves a decir algo así te abandono en medio de la fiesta_ \- pensó Yami escondiendo una mueca de desagrado, ayudo a Yugi a bajar y le sonrió al niño nervioso - estarás bien, no te preocupes...

Con eso los brazos de Yami fueron tomados por ambos Omegas y comenzaron a entrar al lugar, cada uno pensando cosas distintas y sin esperar lo que sucedería después...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Espero que este disfrutando de esto :3
> 
> Aqui les traje de regalito un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Yugi! - grito una voz conocida para el tricolor que miraba alrededor con nerviosismo.

Esta fiesta era una tradición que hacían anualmente las familias de esta región de Japón para relacionarse entre si, para ver a los nuevos integrantes que creían y ver las posibles uniones que se estaban dando entre familias. Tenía muchas otras razones (negocios, matrimonios, chismes... Yugi podía hacer una lista realmente larga de ello)

Hace unos segundos había sido su presentación de parte de uno de los animadores de la fiesta, había entrado junto con Yami y su hermana atrayendo varias miradas que le hicieron sentir tímido. Afortunadamente Malik y Ryou ya estaban alli junto a Bakura y Marik respectivamente (que eran los que habían traído a sus amigos seguramente), así que despidiéndose de Yami y Tea (el primero parecía extrañamente renuente a dejarle ir) fue a saludar a los chicos.

Chicos! - saludo el tricolor acercándose a sus amigos - como estan?

Aburridos - gruño Malik seguro refiriéndose a que tenía que comportarse como un Omega delicado y fino - odio esto, quiero patear a alguien

Adelante, hazlo... Seguro me divierte la cara que ponga el pendejo que patees - dijo Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras daba un trago de su bebida y con la otra mano sostenía la cintura de Ryou manteniendole cerca de el.

Kura, se supone que aqui tienes que comportarte - murmuro Ryou mirándole serio.

Marik les miro de forma capciosa - Todavía me estoy preguntando si ustedes se hicieron novios por fin y no nos lo han dicho o van en via de ello

Ryou abrió la boca para responder aunque fue cortado comenzando - Nosotros no...

El es mío, solo que aun no lo sabe - dijo Bakura como si nada dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida y acabándola de una vez.

Momento... Que!? - chillo el Omega peliblanco mirando horrorizado y sonrojado al Alfa que ni se inmuto.

Que estas fiestas siempre deben ser así de aburridas? - pregunto Bakura fastidiado y logrando desviar con éxito toda la atención, la música instrumental y verlos a todos hablando en pequeños grupos susurrantes le daba sueño sinceramente - por eso es que no quería venir, pero me obligaron... Puta vida

Y quién demonios te puede obligar a ti a hacer algo? - pregunto Malik cruzando sus brazos suspicaz - vives solo y nunca he escuchado de ningún pariente

Pues... Te quedaras con la duda, además alguien tenia que venir con Ryou y no puede ser nadie más que yo mismo - con eso Bakura se giró llevándose a un abochornado Omega consigo

Malik bufo hastiado - Algún día le sacare toda la sopa, eso júrenlo!

Pobre conejo, esta jodido con Bakura - comento Marik divertido por toda la escena.

Malik de pronto pareció recordar algo y comenzó a mirar a Yugi de una forma que le incomodo - .... Ehh... Ocurre algo?

No, estaba cerciorándome de tu aspecto y está perfecto, no tengo quejas! - dijo Malik en voz algo alta llamando la atención de algunos alrededor para vergüenza de Yugi.

Baja la voz! Y... Gracias supongo, tu tambien te vez bien - chillo el pobre tricolor mirando a todos los que se fijaron en ellos con nerviosismo.

Ahora... Tengo ganas de hacer una travesura, Yami no te dijo nada cuando te vio? - preguntó Malik con picardía a lo que el sonrojo de Yugi se incrementó a niveles inhumanos.

Q-Que quieres d-decir!? Malik d-deja de p-pensar cosas r-raras, Yami es m-mi cuñado y-y Nee-san le a-ama! - aunque le doliera en el Alma Yugi se debía ir haciendo a la idea y olvidar al Alfa.

Tsk! Hoy veremos si el tipo es indiferente a ti o si tienes la oportunidad de fugarte con el novio - aseguro Malik con su sonrisa creciendo a niveles macabros - tu solo confía en mi querido amigo, Yami no sabrá ni que le golpeo

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

De verdad te obligaron a venir? - pregunto el peliblanco con suavidad, realmente quería preguntar era otras cosas pero sabía que el Alfa se cerraría... Mejor preguntar otras cosas primero y luego ver si conseguía las respuestas que quería.

Alguien tenía que venir en representación de la familia y el único otro miembro está resolviendo quien sabe que desastre en Egipto, que quede entre nosotros pero de allí es que viene mi familia en parte asi que dudo mucho que consigas algo por aquí - respondió Bakura tomando un refrigerio de una mesa cercana - de verdad que no quería venir a toda esta parafernalia, pero quería menos seguir escuchando gritos y además tenía que venir a hacerte compañía

Ohh... Y que haces tu tan lejos? - pregunto Ryou curioso.

Porque yo SOY de aquí, me importa un comino la historia de mi familia - gruño el Alfa encogiéndose de hombros - creía que eso estaba claro cuando te lleve a donde comimos

No entiendo... Si tu familia es de tan lejos como llegaste a este lugar? - volvió a cuestionar el menor con un puchero de desconcierto.

Conejito curioso y malvado - arrullo Bakura pellizcando la nariz del otro - Umm... Es un cuento largo y a la vez corto, quizás algún día te lo cuente

Porque no me cuentas ahora? - reclamo Ryou enfurruñado.

Porque aun no te he raptado para llevarte conmigo, cuando te tenga secuestrado para mi solito te contare hasta las estrellas conejito - bromeo Bakura enmudeciendo efectivamente al otro y sonrió maliciosamente cuando le vio sonrojado hasta las orejas sin habla - mira! Creo que llego la hora del baile, vamos a bailar pegaditos conejito

* * *

_Regresando..._

...Malik no creo que sea tan buena idea esto - murmuro Yugi con las orejas rojas de la pena.

Malik sonrió mientras continuaba arrastrando al menor, Marik detras de ellos miraba la escena entretenido - Tonterías, tu solo sígueme y veremos si tienes alguna oportunidad con Yami

La famosa idea de Malik era nada más y nada menos que entre los dos sedujeran a Yami de forma disimulada, era bien conocido que nada era más sexy que dos Omegas bailando juntos... Así que aprovecharían la hora del baile en parejas para que Yugi mostrara ciertos "dotes" al Alfa desprevenido.

Ya sabes cariño, se lo mas sensual que puedas - murmuro Malik girando de golpe al pobre de Yugi para que quedaran frente a frente, señalo a Yami que estaba con Tea a unos pocos metros de ellos - hay esta tu objetivo, olvida solo por hoy que es el prometido de tu hermana... Diviértete con esto, si Bakura puede molestar a Ryou tu también puedes hacerle travesuras a Yami no?

Pero es distinto - murmuro Yugi con un puchero.

De pronto la música comenzó a aumentar de volumen y a cambiar a un estilo de balada ligeramente romántica, Malik miro a su amigo pícaramente mientras varias parejas se alineaban en lo que parecía haberse transformado de pronto en una pista de baile - no quiero que te pongas tabla, llama un poco la atención incluso de los demás

Yugi suspiro y asintió, llamar un poco la atención no estaba de más una vez en su vida... Verdad? Sonrió nervioso y comenzó a moverse a ritmo que Malik le marcaba, sin notar que al tiempo que se soltaba más en la situación las personas se le quedaban mirando con interés a los dos (véase varios Alfas de la edad de los Omegas o incluso un poco mayores también).

* * *

_Antes..._

Debí haberme perdido con Yugi y los chicos - murmuro Yami para si mismo aburrido, Tea no había hecho más que mirarle como esperando algo y sinceramente se estaba cansando.

Tu no piensas decirme nada? - gruño de pronto la castaña a su lado de forma altanera haciendo que la mirara con molestia.

Y que tendría que decirte además del saludo? - si Tea iba a ser grosera el podía hacerlo también, ya se estaba fastidiando de todo aquel acto de caballero y Bakura tenía razón... Ser completamente amable siempre hacia que las personas creyeran que podían jugar con el, incluso su padre se lo había insinuado una vez hace poco.

Disculparte por lo que dijiste en nuestra última cita, me lastimaste y merezco algo más de lo que me has dado hasta ahora - reclamo la castaña mirándole con molestia.

Perdón? Yo no tengo nada de que disculparme, te dije toda la verdad... Ya me tienes arto queriendo andar de zarcillo mío todo el día, yo tengo una vida y sinceramente me siento acosado - admitió el Alfa con aburrimiento, no quería tener para nada esta conversación ahora mismo - nos vemos casi toda la mañana entre clases y todavía me envías cientos de mensajes entre clases haciendo que me meta en problemas con mis profesores, también en casa es cada dos segundos un mensaje tuyo... De verdad que vuelvo a ver un mensaje tuyo en mi vida y boto el teléfono para siempre

C-Como te atreves!? - chillo Tea de forma audible llamando la atención de varios alrededor, de pronto su cara cambio a una furiosa y gruño - tienes a otro Omega verdad? Esto es genial, primero mi hermano me opaca totalmente en casa y ahora tu seguro tienes a otra...

Estas loca o te haces? Con que tiempo yo voy a andar con otra si por poquito salgo contigo y eso es porque es un matrimonio concertado entre familias - gruño Yami con cansancio - entre ayudar a padre, graduarme de la academia con honores para darle prestigio a mi familia y ver mi entrada a la universidad júralo que no tengo tiempo ni para ti

De pronto la música comenzó a cambiar y Yami suspiro con cansancio - eres mi prometida, se supone que debería bailar contigo para seguir la tradición pero no voy a obligarte... Quieres...?

Unos minutos pasaron sin que Tea respondiera, hasta que pareció ceder y tomar la mano aun levantada de un aburrido Yami. Caminaron juntos hasta posicionarse en la pista de baile pero antes de poder siquiera comenzar varios se hicieron a un lado haciendo que Yami volteara curioso por lo que sucedía... Y sinceramente quedo sin aliento.

Allí estaba Yugi, al centro de una pequeña multitud luciéndose con un elegante (y algo picante) baile junto a un pícaro Malik. Ambos giraban y se movían al parecer perdidos en su mundo, Yami otra vez sintió su tranquilo instinto manifestarse alegre al ver al tricolor y tuvo que hacer fuerzas para no correr a tomar al Omega entre sus brazos.

Yami!!! - llamo Tea furiosa seguro por ser ignorada por un rato.

Lástima que Yami tuviera su instinto muy despierto y no le gustó mucho que esta le distrajera - que carajos te pasa!? A mi no me grites!

Solo por ver al estúpido de mi hermano te vas a poner así!? - chillo Tea empujándolo y sacando un siseo de Yami, ligeramente se preguntó dónde estaba su instinto Omega para darse cuenta de que no debía hacer eso en este momento - todo es su culpa!! Esta me la paga!!

Y antes de que Yami pudiera gritarle como quería, Tea salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde y no tuvo ganas de seguirla... Mejor seguir mirando al sexy Yugi y olvidar que Tea existía.

* * *

_Después..._

Awww Malik, ya estoy cansado - gimió Yugi deteniéndose y sonriendo, nunca se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de atención que había atraído.

Está bien amor, vamos a tomar algo - dijo Malik y fueron a una mesa cercana a descansar.

Minutos después Marik llego y le hizo un puchero al rubio Omega - Malik~ prometiste que bailarías conmigo al menos un ratito...

Anda, yo les veré aquí mientras - tranquilizo Yugi y sonrió mirando a sus amigos irse de la mano.

Nunca noto a la castaña que se suponía debía apoyarle quedársele mirando con odio o malicia, queriendo hacerle una maldad por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa...

* * *

**Y para que no se queden con la duda, aquí están los Kimonos de los Omegas!**

**Yugi**

****

**Ryou**

****

**Malik**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Hasta aqui llegue por hoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! :3 como les esta resultando el año hasta ahora? Espero que lleno de cosas bonitas!
> 
> Y hablando de cosas bonita aqui traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer se ha dicho!

Umm... Conejo, la hermana de Yugi tiene cara malvada y esta mirando al enano - comento Bakura de pronto mirando de costado.

Ryou parpadeo por el repentino comentario y miro en direccion a donde el Alfa miraba, efectivamente, allí estaba Tea medio escondida entre unas pesadas cortinas que decoraban la enorme ventana del salon mirando a su amigo con cara rara - cara malvada? Tea es su hermana mayor, porque le estaría mirando feo...?

No se, pero está pensando en algo no muy bueno - aseguro Bakura tomando su teléfono de pronto.

Ryou fruncio el ceño y se puso un poco mas cerca, noto como Tea avanzo disimuladamente hacia la mesa de refrigerios casi pegada a la pared y se colocaba demasiado cerca de Yugi para su gusto. Bakura no era tonto y sabia cuando alguien iba a hacer una maldad hacia otro, asi que iba a intervenir discretamente para detener a Tea sin que nadie sospechara nada... Ya sabía lo molestas que eran las escenas en este tipo de eventos.

Lástima para todos (menos para Bakura que quería reírse a carcajadas) que Ryou este lo suficientemente "echado a perder" (Joey era muy mala influencia cuando quería serlo, de eso estaba seguro Bakura) como para valerle verga estar en medio de tanta gente y empujar con fuerza a Tea hacia la mesa antes de que hechara todo el bol de ponche sobre su descuidado amigo tricolor.

Yugi volteo al escuchar el estruendo del golpe y miro su hermana hecha un desastre de ponche y comida, con la cara hecha un poema de la furia y su amigo Ryou casi tan enojado como ella - que creías tu que ibas a hacer!!?

Yo!? Tú fuiste quien me empujo!! - chillo Tea levantándose avergonzada y furia, intento empujar a Ryou pero la que termino contra la mesa de nuevo y aun más embarrada fue ella (Para asombro del mismo Bakura que estaba mirando a su "conejito malvado" orgullosísimo)

Deberían recordar que Ryou había tenido hasta hace poco una hermana menor, Alfa y muy juguetona... Defenderse sí que sabia y no iba a dejar a esta mujer que iba a hacerle daño a su amigo avergonzarle a el - ibas a lanzarle ponche a Yugi, es tu hermano menor! Como se te ocurre intentar avergonzarle en su primera fiesta!?

Yo!!? Yo estaba aquí nada más! - se defendió haciéndose la inocente y dolida - eras mi amigo!

Soy amigo de Yugi, puede que te conociera pero nunca dejaría que le hagas daño a Yugi! - dijo Ryou cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Tea desde arriba.

Todo el desmadre causado atrajo la atención de los señores Mutou que miraron la escena con preocupación y pregunta - que sucedió aquí?

Me empujo! - chillo Tea con una mirada dolida y señalando a Ryou.

Bakura no iba a dejar que a su conejo le cayeran encima, así que paro la grabación de su teléfono y se acercó a la escena llamando la atención - ella quería bañar a Yugi con ponche, Ryou-chan solo la detuvo - gruño Bakura pasando el teléfono a los dos adultos, en la pantalla se miraba un video donde claramente Tea iba a lanzarle el líquido al tricolor y estuvo a punto de lograrlo si no fuera sido porque Ryou la empujo.

No solo intentaste hacerle daño a tu hermano, si no que también de mentirnos y meter en problemas a Ryou-chan, no? - regaño el padre con enojo antes de tomarla del brazo ignorando sus palabras enojadas - nos vamos, hablamos en casa

Ven cariño, es mejor que salgamos de aquí - murmuro la madre tomando de los hombros a Yugi que se mordía el labio nervioso por toda la situación.

Ryou suspiro mientras veía a la familia de su amigo irse, de pronto su cintura fue tomada y atraído con fuerza por cierto Alfa que ronroneaba alegre - ese es mi conejito malvado, nunca pensé que serás capaz de hacer algo así

No iba a dejar que Yugi fuera avergonzado - se defendió el peliblanco con un puchero y escondiendo su cara en el pecho ajeno, todavía seguían mirandole y no era agradable.

Una mirada asesina a los chismosos alrededor le dio cancha a Bakura para sacarlos a ambos del centro de atención, estando ya en una esquina apartada jalo un poco cabello del Omega para estampar sus labios contra los ajenos en un beso demandante.

Ryou gimió y agarro el traje de Bakura con fuerza en cuanto sintio el contacto, cosa que fue aprovechada por el Alfa para poder introducir su lengua en la ajena y probar la esencia del Omega entre sus brazos. El contacto duro poco y cuando menos queria Bakura se separó del pobre chico que parecía congelado en su sitio - no sabes cuánto tiempo espere esto conejo y no me decepcionaste, sabes realmente bien!

T-Tu....! - jadeo Ryou mirándole con... Bakura no sabría identificar que era, pero estaba seguro que una parte del Omega quería patearle las "joyas" por lo que hizo - e-ese fue...

Tu primer beso, lo se y por eso es que lo robe antes que otro lo hiciera - dijo Bakura delineando los labios del Omega con su dedo y sin soltar la cintura ajena, estaba seguro que de tener la oportunidad Ryou correría y no lo iba a permitir - se que te gusto, puedo darte otro más largo para que te asegures de ello

Q-Que...!? - tartamudeo el menor sonrojado hasta las orejas

Eres tan lindo, si sigues así voy a robarte muchas más cosas - bromeo Bakura apretando más al pobre de Ryou que parecía sin aliento - mi conejito adorable...

* * *

_En la noche..._

Por fin se había acabado este desastre de fiesta y después de dejar a Malik en su casa Marik estaba llegando a la suya propia con fastidio, tarde se había enterado de la escena de Tea y tuvo que calmar a su amigo furico con la castaña. Entro a su enorme hogar y miro alrededor aburrido - _padre abra llegado ya o seguirá en la fiesta...?_

No era que le preocupara demasiado, Marik no se llevaba demasiado bien que se diga con su padre... Tampoco mal pero no tenían una relación padre e hijo como tal - joven amo, le llama su padre, que vaya a su estudio en cuanto pueda - informo uno de los Betas de servicio llegando de pronto.

Vale - murmuro Marik preguntándose que quería.

Suspirando Marik llego a la oficina y vio al hombre rubio de porte serio, un corto saludo después y se encontraba sentado en frente del escritorio del hombre - que era lo que queria padre...?

Hoy en la fiesta por fin termine de concretar cierto negocio que necesitaba, pero ellos dejaron como condición que sucediera un matrimonio entre uno de sus hijos Omegas y tu persona - dijo el hombre con tranquilidad dejando al Alfa congelado - en unos dias iremos a conocerlos, como consideración dejaron a tu criterio cual tomarias como esposo cuando te gradúes de la academia

... Como que me comprometiste...? - pregunto Marik incrédulo.

Porque llevas esa cara? Ya tienes casi 17 años, es hora de que vayas buscando quien te de cachorros y continuar nuestro apellido - gruño el hombre con el ceño fruncido - ya casi entras a la universidad y ese es otro tema que debería tocar contigo, no he visto nada que me diga donde estudiaras o que harás de tu vida

Por supuesto que no había pensado en eso aun... La mitad de su día la pasaba con Malik y la otra mitad del día lo pasaba pensando que haría con sus amigos... O Malik para el caso realmente - nunca he visto ímpetu en ti de hacer nada, nunca me has traído una novia o un novio, así que yo mismo me encargare de eso y dejare de esperar que hagas las cosas por ti mismo - termino el mayor bastante serio.

Ahora que su padre lo mencionaba era cierto... Marik nunca había tenido interés en nadie que no fuera Malik o su reducido grupo de amigos, las demás personas valieron verga y aunque tenía millones de admirador@s no se veía saliendo con ninguno - padre, no puedes hacerme esto!

Y entonces que!? Dejo que siga pasando el tiempo y miro como pierdes todo por lo que nuestra familia ha trabajado!? No gracias, comenzaras a ver por tu futuro si o si de ahora en adelante - aseguro el mayor levantándose y cruzando sus brazos con enojo - dame una razón por la que no quieres que este compromiso se lleve a cabo y yo veré como arreglo esto del compromiso

P-Porque... - Marik estaba en jaque, no podía negarse simplemente porque si... Era normal en las familias como las suyas matrimonios arreglados y el que su padre le diera al menos una mínima opción era mucho - y-yo.... - de pronto se le ocurrió - ... Tengo novio!!

El mayor se le quedo mirando con una ceja arqueada totalmente incrédulo y molesto - de verdad! Nunca te lo había presentado p-porque... Nunca había s-surgido la necesidad! - tartamudeo lo más seguro que pudo.

Bien, si eso es asi quiero conocerlo mañana mismo, imagino que estudian juntos - Marik sudaba a mares, esto era un completo desastre - organizare una cena donde conoceré a tu novio, después visitare a su familia y bueno... Supongo que deberé disculparme con la familia con la que hice el trato hoy u ofrecer a uno de tus primos lejanos en matrimonio en tu lugar

Ohh demonios... Donde iba a conseguirse un novio de la noche a la mañana? Esa era la pregunta que azotaba la mente de Marik mientras estaba en su cama mirando al techo, su cerebro colapsado aun solo atino a lanzar un nombre - Malik tienes que salvarme el culo como nunca - murmuro tomado su teléfono y escribiendo como desesperado a su rubio amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llegue por hoy mis amores!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una próxima vez!! :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mis amados lectores! Como estan? Como se encuentran?  
> Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Una nueva clase de dibujo daba inicio y con ella un nuevo desmadre, Malik miraba incredulo a su amigo que poco le faltaba para jugar con sus deditos como un niño nervioso - .... Entonces... Quieres que sea tu novio de a mentiras...?

  
Ummm.... Si, a padre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comprometerme y no se me ocurrio otra cosa que decir que tenia novio, y despues... En mi habitacion estaba rompiéndome la cabeza por que hacer y pos... Pensé en ti - explico Marik con timidez - .... Me ayudarias...?

  
Malik suspiro, engañar al padre de Marik le caía terrible (el tipo le daba grima sinceramente, habia algo en el que le incomodaba y por ello detestaba ir a la casa de Marik) - esto es una pésima idea

  
Me quieres ver comprometido? - pregunto el Alfa casi con pucheros.

  
Y esa fue la pregunta que hizo el truco, por alguna razón a Malik le pico mas el hecho de ver a Marik con otra persona que cualquier otra cosa - bien! No se ni porque accedo a esta locura, me debes oiste!?

Te dare lo que quieras! Muchas gracias!! - chillo Marik estrujando al menor contra su pecho, sin notar el sonrojo de este al recordar que ahora eran "novios"... La sola idea hacia que su corazon comenzara a palpitar como loco y que sus mejillas adoptaran un extraño tono rojo que le alteraba.

Aunque no eran los unicos alterados y con problemas existenciales, sus amigos andaban igual y lo peor era que no sabian que hacer para remediarlo. Alli estaba Yami preguntandose porque ahora miraba a su inocente amigo con ojos que no deberia mirarle... Antes no le.habia prestado atencion real a las curvas sexys que estaba desarrollando Yugi, pero ahora... Después de verle en esa fiesta y esas ropas que le sentaban tan bien fue que pudo notar el hermoso (y jodidamente deseable) Omega en el que se estaba convirtiendo su amigo.

De verdad que necesitaba pasar esta nueva etapa que sufria pronto, el era un Alfa comprometido y nada hacia con tomar gusto del Omega hermano menor de su prometida (ya bastantes problemas tenia con ella como para ponerlos peor, no queria nuevos dolores de cabeza) - Yugi... Después de la fiesta que paso...? - pregunto con algo de preocupacion Yami y escondiendo sus anteriores pensamientos.

Esa era otra cosa que le tenía enojado y estresado, el que Tea fuera atacado a Yugi por sus problemas le molestaba y preocupaba en demasía... Esa mujer se estaba pasando e incluso su padre (el que le había contado lo sucedido, el nunca se habia enterado ya que despues de que Yugi dejo de bailar quedo solo y se fue con sus padres hasta que termino la fiesta) parecía estar mirando a Tea con nuevos ojos (cosa que le convenía, si se deshacía su matrimonio con la mujer seria el Alfa más feliz sobre la tierra).

Su padre incluso le pregunto esta mañana antes del desayuno como iba su relación con la chica, podía ser un matrimonio concertado pero Yami sabia que su padre tambien quería que fuera feliz - nada... Mis padres le dieron la regañina del siglo a mi hermana y está castigada sin teléfono ni nada hasta nuevo aviso... No quiere hablarme no entiendo porque

Esas eran buenas noticias, Tea sin teléfono era música para sus oidos - seguro pronto se le pasa, no es agradable estar castigado

Lo se, pero yo no le hice nada y no me gusta estar peleado con ella, la quiero mucho... - murmuro Yugi con voz entristecida - sera que puedo hacer algo para hacerla feliz...?

No se, eres su hermano... La conoces mejor que nadie - aunque Yami dudaba que Tea se contentara con alguien ahora mismo, la chica siempre dehia hacer un rato berrinche... Solo que eso no se lo diria a su inocente amigo que miraba a todo el mundo con ojos de bondad.

Yugi le miro con suplica - Y tu su novio... Seguro que no te sabes algo para contentarla?

Pues... Siempre le hacen feliz regalos caros y salidas a lugares exoticos, pero en esta ocasión creo que no viene al caso - si, Tea siempre habia sido algo superficial... Yami debio haber sospechado todo esto hacia tiempo - aunque sigo aconsejándole que le des tiempo, seguro supera lo que sea que tenga y si no hablare con ella

De verdad? Muchas gracias Yami! - exclamó el menor abrazándose a su cuello y casi haciéndoles caer a ambos, segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho y se alejó sonrojado - ... P-Perdón!

No hay cuidado... - murmuro Yami también algo sonrojado.

Profesora, podemos salir un momento...? Estamos adelantados en los proyectos y **tengo** que hablar con Bakura-san - si, alli estaba Ryou... Alias el "conejito malvado" haciendo gala de su apodo y sosteniendo del brazo a un Bakura chibi y enfurruñado.

A Ryou aun no se le había pasado que el descarado de Bakura habia robado su primer beso, despues de superar el shock y trauma (cosa que le tomo todo este tiempo prácticamente) le sobrevino una ira brutal con la que machacaria al Alfa y este podía sentir que su vida pendia de un hilo... De allí que este flojito y cooperando con las exigencias del Omega, incluso la profesora parecio sentir la ira que bullia a fuego lento en el interior de Ryou porque asintió rápidamente y miro a Bakura con lastima mientras era arrastrado hacia la orca... Que diga! La parte de abajo de las gradas donde ambos peliblancos tendían a hacer cosas no muy legales.

Tu me vas a explicar ahora mismo porque te atreviste a besarme!! - siseo Ryou de brazos cruzados y mortalmente furioso.

Bakura pegado contra la esquinita mas alejada y escondida de las gradas trago saliva, aqui ni sus gritos de dolor serian oídos por alguien - ehh... Es que te veias lindo y...

Solo porque me veia lindo!? Osea que tu andas besando a cualquier Omega que se te cruce que se vea "lindo"!? - Ryou parecia ahora mas enojado aun y Bakura se pregunto si su madre le esperaría con los brazos abiertos o le lanzaria una de sus chanclas desde cielo al infierno donde caeria.

C-Conejito lindo... Jejeje podrias calmarte un poco porfavor...? - pregunto Bakura estúpidamente.

Me vuelves a decir conejo y te doy con la engrapadora por lo que sea que tengas debajo del cabello!! - ohh mierda, Ryou se habia venido armado y todo - te robaste mi primer beso pedaso de tonto y tu solo me dices que fue porque me veia bonito!? Es que te asesino!!

Necesitaba decir algo no estupido en este instante o terminaria con la engrapadora de sombrero (Bakura se preguntaba donde carajos se metio esa cosa tan grande y de metal que nunca la vio), Ryou parecía completamente decidido a encajarsela en el cerebro - cone... Ryou!! Jeje... Yo t-te bese p-porque... - Bakura se detuvo sin saber que decir (bueno si sabia pero admitirlo de esta forma tan patética le sentaba de la patada) - y-yo... Tu..

A cada segundo que pasaba Ryou se acercaba mas con cara asesina - t-tu me gustas!! Me g-gustas mucho... M-Mas de l-lo que cualquier O-Omega me haya gustado a-antes y c-cuando te v-vi no aguante y-y... Podrías ya ponerme la cosa esa de sombrero y acabar con mi sufrimiento?

Ahora si que Bakura quería ser asesinado solo para acabar con su vergüenza, lastima que Ryou solo le estuviera mirando con cara de incredulidad y ya no pareciera con tantas ganas de reventarle el cerebro, mas bien parecia ligeramente triston ahora - de todas las mentiras y escusas que se te pudieron haber ocurrido... Me sales con eso...? De verdad que eres increíble...

Que...!? - pregunto el otro mirando que Ryou parecía a punto de girar sobre sus talones e irse corriendo, afortunamente fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sostener al Omega - como que mintiendo!? Yo cuando te he mentido...!?

Siempre! Le mientes a todo el mundo y nunca dices las cosas completas, ni siquiera se quien eres completamente! - gruño Ryou buscando soltarse, incluso yendo tan lejos como para morder el brazo del Alfa para huir - suéltame!! No quiero verte

Bakura silvo al sentir el mordisco - Joder.... Ryou!! Calmate ahora carajo, no me hagas obligarte para poder hablar contigo!

Ryou intento salir del agarre con mas fuerza aun - Ves!!? Y cuando no te hago caso simplemente usas tu voz y yo no tengo de otra mas que hacer lo que quieres no!? Pues hazme el favor de dejarme en paz!

 **Quedate quieto ahora joder!!** \- ordenó Bakura ya sin mucha paciencia y al instante el cuerpo de Ryou se volvio laxo entre sus brazos - carajo! Porque me haces obligarte a hacer cosas!?

Ryou no le dijo nada, simplemente le fulmino con la mirada haciendole suspirar - joder perdon, pero era la unica forma de que escucharas! De donde sacas que te estoy mintiendo!? De verdad me gustas con un demonio, si no me gustaras no te molestara tanto ni te quisiera tanto cerca mio! Eres al unico que mantengo cerca y no creo que hasta ahora no te fueras dado cuenta!

Si yo te gustara como dices fueras sincero con respecto a todo y me escucharas! Pero no! Tu haces siempre lo que quieres y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo no? - reclamo el Omega con voz enojada y sin poder mover ni un musculo de su cuerpo.

Quien dice que no te escucho? Por si no te has dado cuenta he dejado casi de meterme porquerias por ti, se que no te gusta que lo haga y por ello lo estoy dejando de hacer - dijo Bakura serio - me hace mas feliz estar contigo que esa porqueria

Ryou se le quedo mirando un rato, como intentando ver la mentira en el otro sin exito... Bajo la mirada y se mordio el labio nervioso - y-yo de v-verdad te g-gusto...?

Sip, y si no sientes lo mismo pues hare que lo sientas dentro de poco - dicto Bakura con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de estampar sus labios contra los ajenos en un beso demandante y lleno de cariño que Ryou timidamente correspondió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


End file.
